custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Goes to the North Pole (SuperMalechi's Version, script)
(the Barney and the Backyard Gang Theme Song plays) Kids: (singing) Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination! And when he's tall, he's what we call, a dinosaur sensation! (goes to a scene where Barney and the Backyard Gang go over a bridge) Kids: (singing) Barney lives with Mariah, and with Triston every day! Little Buhdeuce tags along with his big brother, SwaySway! Cylina is in Barney's club, and Cat has got a ticket! But mom has never seen him, cause she doesn't know our secret! Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him! Barney can be your friend, too, if you just make believe him! (scene goes to the title card, Barney Goes to the North Pole, and the music ends. Then, the scene goes to Mariah and Triston's house on Christmas Eve, and it's almost eleven o'clock at night, and Mariah and Triston come down the stairs) Triston: Has he come yet, Mariah? Mariah: Shh! (whispers) Not so loud! You'll wake up my parents! Triston: (whispers) Has Santa come yet? Mariah: (whispers) I don't think so! Come on, let's go see! (Mariah and Triston look around) (Sweetie gets out of her pillow) Mariah: (whispers) Go back to sleep now, Sweetie! It's only us! (Sweetie gets back on her pillow) (Mariah checks the milk and cookies) Mariah: (whispers) The milk and cookies are still here! Triston: Oh, good! Then we haven't missed him! Mariah: (whispers) But maybe he won't come as long as we're up and awake! Triston: I'm sure he will! (Mariah and Triston sit down) Triston: I wish Santa would come soon! Mariah: (whispers) I don't think he'll come as long as we're waiting up for him! Don't you remember that finger play we use to do? "When Santa comes into our house, I'd like to take a peek! But I know he'll never come, until I'm fast asleep!" Triston: Let me try it! "When Santa comes into our house, I'd like to take a peek! But I know he'll never come, until I'm fast asleep!" Mariah: (whispers) That's right, Triston! Santa won't come until we're fast asleep! So let's go upstairs and get back to bed! (Mariah and Triston walk back upstairs, but Triston stops) Triston: Couldn't we just sit here on the steps and wait for Santa? Mariah: (whispers) No! He might just turn around and go up the chimney! Triston: What if he doesn't see us if we know that we're watching? Mariah: (whispers) Well... Triston: Please, Mariah? Mariah: (whispers) Okay! (Mariah and Triston sit on the stairs while Waiting for Santa plays) Mariah: (singing) Waiting and watching for Santa to appear! Hoping and wishing that he is getting near! Our dad and mommy told us to be so good all year! And now, it's almost Christmas! We can feel that Santa's near! So we are... Mariah and Triston: (singing) Waiting and hoping that he is on his way! Santa and reindeer are coming with his sleigh! Mariah: (singing while Triston falls asleep on her shoulder) Our dad and mommy told us to be so good all year! And now, it's almost Christmas! We can feel that Santa's near! So we are... sleepy, so sleepy, but want to stay up, too! If we sleep, dear Santa, please remember, we love you! (falls asleep on Triston's head while the music ends) Barney: (suddenly slides down the fire-less and room-like chimney) Whoa! Help me! Help! I'm stuck! Mariah and Triston: (wakes up) Barney? Barney: Oh, get me out of here! (Sweetie rushes to Barney's feet, and licks them) Barney: Ooh, you're tongue is slobbery! (Mariah and Triston run to Barney) Mariah: Don't worry, Barney! We'll get you down!